


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 20

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fairy!Kurt, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Ali





	

Un ticchettio, come un campanello di quelli minuscoli, da gatto, ma dal suono meno acuto.

Una serie di _paf_ , _paf_ , come passi leggeri sulla neve.

E poi un singhiozzo.

E un altro.

Forse fu quello a svegliare Blaine, che si riscosse leggermente e notò uno strano chiarore sul suo comodino – ma non era lo schermo del cellulare, perché si ricordava benissimo di averlo spento; e poi quel chiarore era gentile, non una specie di torcia rettangolare come lo schermo del suo Iphone, e aveva una forma bizzarra, si avvide, tentando di stropicciare gli occhi assonnati per vederci meglio.

Inquadrò meglio l’oggetto tintinnante e lievemente luminescente e la mano che stava per spingere il pulsante della abat jour si bloccò di colpo.

_Ah, ok_ , pensò, _sto sognando. Quasi quasi mi rimetto sotto le coperte_.

Ma un altro singhiozzo, seguito da quel lieve tintinnio, glielo impedì.

– Ehm... ciao? – provò.

La figuretta scattò in piedi e si allontanò di corsa verso il bordo del comodino, bloccandosi all’ultimo secondo come se si fosse accorto che c’era un baratro buio, là sotto, e ci sarebbe finita dentro a capofitto: si voltò verso Blaine e a lui non servì vederci così bene in quel buio per capire che quella cosetta era _terrorizzata_.

– Ok, calma, non voglio farti male – tentò, spaventato che si buttasse giù pur di sfuggirgli (e vista la taglia di quella figurina, alta più o meno quanto era lungo il palmo della sua mano, si sarebbe potuta fare decisamente male, come se lui si fosse lanciato dal tetto della villetta a due piani dei suoi).

Silenzio: sapeva che non si stava spostando solo perché il lieve chiarore, che disegnava le forme di una specie di essere umano in miniatura, non si stava più muovendo.

– Non vorrei essere scortese, ma... cosa _sei_?

La figuretta allargò le braccia con stizza, producendo un delicato scampanellio – Non si _vede_?

– Mhm, no: per me è buio pesto e non sei qualcosa che si veda tutti i giorni.

– Esatto, perché _tu_ non avresti dovuto vedermi – gemette scoraggiata la vocina, acuta e sottile, simile anche quella ad un campanello.

– Quel suono che facevi prima... stavi piangendo?

– Non sono affari _tuoi_ – a giudicare dalla posa, la cosetta aveva incrociato le braccia in una posa di sfida.

– Ah beh, quand’è così – commentò Blaine, dandogli le spalle – Posso tornarmene a dormire.

– Hey!

– Sì?

Silenzio – Niente, fa’ come ti pare! Mi arrangerò _da solo_.

– Se tu ti degnassi di rispondere ad almeno _una_ delle mie domande, forse potrei aiutarti!

La figuretta aveva di nuovo le braccia incrociate e batteva stizzosamente un’estremità a terra (oh, ecco da cosa proveniva lo scampanellio: aveva dei minuscoli campanelli bianchi sui piedi).

– Cosa ti serve?

– Mi chiamo Kurt – rispose la figuretta.

– Oh, piacere di conoscerti Kurt, io sono Blaine. Io sono un essere umano, tu sei... una fatina?

– Una fatina _maschio_ – rispose quello, sollevando il mento con aria offesa, ma Blaine non poteva notare molto la differenza, così al buio.

– ... credevo che le fatine avessero le ali. Oh, magari ce ne sono specie diverse con o senza ali?

– Non stai guardando un documentario, sai? – lo sgridò Kurt – Questa è una faccenda _serissima_ , per me!

– _Quale_?

La figuretta si voltò, mostrandogli la schiena – Lo dovresti vedere da te.

Blaine guardò e non vide niente – Mhm, dovresti avere delle ali, quindi?

– Già – rispose Kurt, la voce molto meno squillante di prima.

– Che è successo alle tue ali?

La fatina si dondolò da un piede all’altro, senza rispondere.

– Posso accendere la luce? Non vedo _niente_.

– La luce di quell’affare mi acceca – brontolò la fatina – Sembra di avere un sole sparato negli occhi.

– Non credo di poterti essere molto utile così, al buio, e tieni conto che parlo voltato verso di te solo perché sei un po’ luminoso. Posso almeno schermarla? - la risposta fu qualcosa che sembrava un’alzata di spalle, ma non poteva esserne sicuro – Ok.

Trafficò per coprire con la federa del cuscino l’abat jour e finalmente l’accese: la fatina si coprì il viso con un braccio, infastidita dalla luce comunque forte per lui, ma in compenso Blaine poté studiare un po’ meglio la sua figura; sembrava un essere umano in miniatura, esile ma perfettamente proporzionato: fosse stato un umano, sicuramente sarebbe potuto essere il suo tipo ideale.

– Spiegami, quindi: che fine hanno fatto le tue ali? Si sono strappate? Rotte?

– Le ho smarrite – brontolò la fatina.

– Si _staccano_?

– All’occorrenza, sì – spiegò, sollevando di nuovo all’insù il mento (stavolta Blaine poté vederlo).

– Ok... e dove le avresti messe?

Kurt batté col piede il piano del comodino – Mi sono finite qua dentro. Quando ce le ho messe era socchiuso e pensavo di riuscire a riaprirlo da solo, se mi fosse servito...

– Invece no.

La fatina gli scoccò un’occhiataccia – Non è che anche tu sia questo colosso tra gli esseri umani, sai?

– Ne sai parecchio degli umani, per essere uno che non dovrebbe assolutamente farsi vedere, sai?

La figuretta incrociò di nuovo le braccia, ma più che stizzito stavolta sembrava... intimidito? Ad ogni buon conto, Blaine aprì il cassetto e gli porse una mano per aiutarlo a scendere: Kurt la scrutò riluttante, ma poi, con aria di grande degnazione, ci salì sopra per farsi depositare là dentro; dovette cercare poco, perché le sue ali, una coppia di deliziose membrane dalla forma allungata, dal colore iridescente che virava dal celeste al verde e viceversa, erano là in un angolo: in un niente se le applicò sulla schiena e di colpo il suo chiarore aumentò, mentre con un balzo incredibile spiccò il volo e si librò in alto, all’altezza degli occhi di Blaine.

– Bene – disse, e stavolta al ragazzo parve _davvero_ di notare un certo imbarazzo sul suo viso – Sei stato gentile. Grazie.

– Di nulla?

Kurt rimase a svolazzargli davanti in silenzio.

– Mhm, adesso come funziona? Devo aprire la finestra? O hai un altro varco per...?

– Oh, tanto abito qua sotto – rispose – In quell’enorme roseto che tua madre cura.

– Come sai che quella...?

– Oh, ti somiglia – tagliò corto la fatina, scrollando le spalle – È gentile e ha i tuoi stessi occhi.

Detto ciò, fece un guizzo e sparì dal suo campo visivo, andando a nascondersi sulla scrivania – Comunque – gridò, la voce molto più acuta di prima – Non c’è fretta: posso dormire qui e domani mattina, quando apri la finestra, posso uscire.

Blaine rimase perplesso qualche istante, ma fece per rimettersi a letto – Hai freddo? Hai bisogno di qualcosa che ti faccia da coperta?

Kurt indicò uno dei suoi guanti – Posso dormire qui dentro.

– Ok – replicò il ragazzo, un po’ perplesso – Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, non so... insomma, chiamami.

La fatina dette un altro guizzo e la sua luce sembrò sparire, rimanendo però un esile chiarore che sbucava da uno dei guanti a manopola poggiati sulla scrivania; Blaine, ancora incerto di aver sognato o meno, si ridistese e continuò con lo sguardo a tornare a quel lieve scintillio in fondo alla stanza, finché non si riaddormentò.

 

*

 

Al mattino, Blaine ricordava vagamente di dover fare qualcosa, ma non gli riusciva a venire in mente nulla; poi si accorse che aveva dormito senza federa del cuscino, perché la suddetta si trovava drappeggiata intorno alla sua abat jour, e allora si rese conto che _non era_ stato un sogno: si alzò di scatto e corse alla scrivania, ma i suoi guanti erano lì, al solito posto; si grattò perplesso il groviglio di capelli sulla testa e pensò di aver avuto una notte molto agitata con un sogno così vivido che si doveva essere mosso per fare quella cosa assurda della federa sulla lampadina.

_Pazienza_ , si disse. Era stato un sogno carino, però.

Come di consueto, andò alla finestra, alzò la tapparella e spalancò i vetri per far cambiare aria alla stanza mentre era in bagno: fu così che non si accorse di una piccola cosetta scintillante che attendeva la sua assenza per svolazzare via, verso il roseto.

Oh, l’avrebbe pagata cara, lo sapeva: se anche Quinn fosse riuscito a coprirlo, non si sarebbe salvato dalla sfuriata di lei, che era comunque meno temibile anche solo del _pensiero_ di suo padre che scopriva che si era volutamente fatto chiudere nella stanza di un umano e aveva lasciato le ali nel cassetto per poter provare come ci si muove come gli esseri umani: era stato tutto molto divertente, soprattutto starsene a frugare tra le cose di Blaine, _il suo Blaine_ , come lo chiamava Rachel per prenderlo in giro, solo che alla fine aveva avuto vergogna di parlargli (e dire che aveva atteso quell’occasione per mesi!) e si era ritrovato intrappolato là dentro e senza le sue ali.

Beh, alla fine era andata bene, però, si disse; e Blaine si era rivelato una versione molto più arruffata di quella che aveva immaginato (certo, colpa di sicuro del sonno e della sorpresa) nelle ore in cui lo aveva visto suonare o provare passi di danza o studiare, mentre lui se ne rimaneva appollaiato di nascosto sul davanzale della finestra o nascosto tra i libri sugli scaffali; ma era gentile e la sua mano era così straordinariamente calda che aveva dovuto resistere all’impulso di accoccolarcisi sopra come faceva con le chiazze di sole che d’inverno scaldavano l’erba.

Questo poteva significare solo una cosa: Blaine sapeva della sua esistenza, _non_ aveva dato di matto, né aveva cercato di catturarlo (aveva dovuto combattere contro un brivido di paura, quando si era trovato nel cassetto, che poteva essergli chiuso da un momento all’altro) e quindi lui avrebbe potuto ripetere le sue sortite, magari di giorno – oh, sarebbe stato _bellissimo_ sedere su quella grossa cosa nera lucida con i tasselli bianchi da cui faceva uscire la musica mentre lui suonava!

Beh, sarebbe stato per la prossima volta, pensò con il batticuore, dando un ultimo saluto alla stanza e saltando giù, intirizzito dall’aria fresca del mattino, diretto verso il suo roseto.

 

*

 

Blaine uscì dal bagno e corse ad infilare la divisa, afferrò la borsa con i libri e i guanti, e poi vide: su uno dei due c’era un alone luccicante, come una lieve chiazza di polvere brillante.

_Oddio_ , pensò. _Non è stato un sogno_.

Meno male.


End file.
